True Butterfly
by RedTailedSongbird
Summary: A young female plant plans to create a super species of plant... and she's using Knives and Vash to do it. (K-OC, V-M)


JLXS: I know I should really be working on my other fanfics, but I really, really, wanted to post this one! Please read!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Knives gritted his teeth as he hacked away at the SEEDS ship's control panel.

'That damned woman is testing my patience again. How could she have reprogrammed the entire ship without my knowing?' he thought to himself.

"Simple," she said from the screen in front of him, "I'm superior to you."

'Bitch,' he thought, his face taut.

"Such language."

He began tapping buttons again.

"Knives, give in. I did in two months what would take you a year. I reprogrammed an entire ship and enabled its thrusters."

He stopped tapping.

"Knives, it can take off of this wretched planet, a feat you could never accomplish. And to top it all off, the second SEEDS ship not to far from here has been vegetated and the twelve plant bulbs within it have helped me to vegetate it and create my very own Eden."

"You lie," he commented, fury playing across his features.

"I don't. Would you like to know how I did it?"

He looked detached.

"Knives, I'm different from every other plant angel upon this planet."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I freed myself from my bulb prison."

"You lie," he repeated.

"I don't. Why do you think my hair is black and not blonde? Why is it that red hair is what signifies my lifetime rather than black? Why is it I have no Angel Arms? I'm stronger than an average plant. I may have given up some power to be freed of my bulbous prison, but I'm still capable, probably more so, of performing the abilities of a plant."

"You're not superior."

"I am. I can bend to my will by sheer psychic ability. I can force you to do my bidding. Knives…"

"No…"

"…You're inferior."

"Damn woman!" he screamed. Finally, hacked into the system, he entered the SEEDS ship, searching for the one who dared to call herself superior.

"Looking for me?" she asked from behind him.

He turned around, his icy orbs piercing into her fiery red ones.

"How did you sneak up behind me?"

"Simple, I negated your psychic abilities. It was simple, really."

"I'll rip you to shreds for what you've said!" with that he lunged for her.

"For what? Telling you the truth?" she asked, a malicious smiling spreading across her face.

Then, Knives body arched in pain.

"Now, now Knives, be a good boy," she said, waving her hand. Knives's body moved instantly to a standing position. "And stay still." He opened his mouth to speak. "And quiet," she added, her psychic abilities disallowing him the use of his mouth.

She grinned wickedly, her fangs glinting mischievously. The tall, female plant looked at Knives. Her anemic-looking right hand, fingers splayed, pressed to his chest.

"You're so much cuter when you're silent," she commented, her blood-red lips barely pressing against his pale ones for a brief second. She licked her lips provocatively. "Bittersweet," she commented. As she headed back to the control panel she pulled her extremely short obsidian hair, into a short ponytail. (A/N: If you've ever seen X/1999 a.k.a. X, then her hair looks exactly like Satsuki's, but with red bangs)

She pushed her red bangs out of her eyes as she tapped away upon the panel.

Knives glared at the slender figure in front of him, her long legs shifting her feathery weight from side to side.

"All done!" she exclaimed. She turned to face Knives, her hands on her hips. "You have anything to say?"

"Bitch…"

"Name's Kurayami, remember?"

He glowered.

Kurayami gave him a smile of interest. "You're so cute when you're angry!"

She placed his forehead against hers. "Bye bye!"

Knives remembered nothing more.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Vash! Vash!" Meryl's voice called from beyond Vash's slumber.

"Huh?" he managed through his half-open mouth, his mouth still half-lidded.

"Wake up! We have to evacuate immediately!"

"What are you…"

"Someone's terrorizing the city with some sort of telepathy and…"

Vash didn't need her to finish her sentence. Knives was here.

::::::::::

"Knives! Show yourself!"

"Knives? That inferiority?" Kurayami yelled to Vash.

"You?" he asked.

"Name's Kurayami."

"How did you…"

She smiled and gave him a wave of her hand, the buildings next to that hand crumbling with that wave.

Vash stared at her appalled.

"You know, you're the cuter one," her voice came from behind him.

He swiftly turned around.

"Too bad I'll have to hurt you, too. What a shame…" she frowned. She was standing on a nearby rooftop now. She stared at him, her fangs visible over her lips as she smiled.

Vash began floating in the air, his limbs flailing in panic. "Gah!" he yelped.

"You want down?" she asked, a look of innocence upon her face.

He was thirty feet above her now as she remained on the roof.

He mock cried. "Yes ma'm!"

He began to plummet to the ground. He shielded his face with his arms. He winced as he was an inch above the ground, waiting for the impact. And before he hit the ground, he stopped. He blinked in confusion.

THUD

His stomach hit the ground first.

He moaned in slight pain.

"Cuter, but dumber. But you're still more fun to mess around with than your brother!" she squeaked in glee.

"Kurayami, was it?" he asked as he stood up, his hand to his stomach.

"Yup!" she wailed happily, floating in front of Vash.

"Doesn't that mean…"

"Darkness!" she interrupted.

"In Japanese?" he asked, not having studied languages since aboard the SEEDS ship.

She nodded exuberantly.

"Crap," he muttered.

"Aw, I'm not evil!"

Vash raised an eyebrow of skepticism.

"Ciao!" she said with a snap of her fingers.

Vash blacked out and remembered nothing more.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

JLXS: So what dija' think? I've been meaning to post this one for a while and I finally got around to it! Yay!


End file.
